


【恩咕哒】新宿·补魔（1）

by MapleSyrup222



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222





	【恩咕哒】新宿·补魔（1）

如果是补魔的话，为什么非要选择这种借口和地点？

  
任由少年托着她的腿，后背靠在隔断上，藤丸立香咬着嘴唇努力不让自己发出一点声音。方才恩奇都说去厕所看一看是不是后背上的吊牌没取下来，她在外面等了好久也不见动静，还是保洁员叔叔同意之后她才顶着羞耻进来的。

  
“master在想什么呢？”少年的低语伴着下身交合的黏腻水声，阳绿色的眼睛明艳动人。御主扭头避开与他对视，于是恩奇都放慢了抽插的速度，温暖的甬道并没有因为这份体贴而停止挤压。少女终于从持续的高潮里解脱出来，自嘲的笑笑，喘着气抚摸他柔顺的头发，打理因为汗水而贴在前额的刘海。他的肌肤很细滑，因此藤丸立香总是很难把这样柔软的人和坚硬的兵器联系在一起，无论是性格还是实力，对她而言，恩奇都具备着一种奇异的迷惑性。

  
“大概还有半小时……哈……就可以……行动了……呀啊……”

 

该为这份理性喝彩吗？享受当下显然是更重要的事。

  
肉棒用力往前顶了顶，当少女的身体因为敏感点被研磨而发抖时再退出，他如此奖励着自己的主人。美丽的少年故意松开一只作为支点的手，攀上腰部的双腿正中下怀，“不会让您掉下去的。”

  
说着这样的话却做出相反的动作，恩奇都完全把藤丸立香压在墙壁上，另一只手随之解放。果不其然御主在听到“掉”这个词时花穴又是一阵缩紧，像是祈求他不要拔出去，与此同时分泌出更多的黏液，将粗大的性器死死胶合在内壁上。御主与自己的身体是如此的契合，他忍不住想要把她弄乱一些——这也并非戏谑，完全是出于剥夺对方理智而产生的占有欲罢了。

  
把少女抱地更紧，橙色与浅绿色的头发不分彼此的纠缠着。贴着她的脖颈，吻着起伏的脉动，表露着难得因为来到特异点而更加显露的爱意。体位带来的变化使肉棒更轻易的进入深处，撞击着软肉的顶端一点一点撬开宫口，被研磨的地方又麻又酥，令人头皮发麻的快感几乎叫她溶解掉了，犬齿在起伏中划破舌头，细小的疼痛更好的衬托出无上的愉快。小腹温暖异常，那点微薄的魔力因为链接开始流动。

  
包裹着阳具的肉壁一丝不苟的照顾着每一处敏感点，每一次抽插都能感受到这紧致顺滑小穴的妙处。恩奇都自然清楚应该怎样让魔力最大化利用。下唇瓣已经被他蹂躏的像玫瑰花瓣那样娇艳，他放弃这片已沦落的城池，转而侵略尚未开拓的地带。暖如阳光的眼睛再一次因为失去氧气而迷离起来，他便随心所欲的摆布着少女的身体。掠夺，辗转，舌尖与舌尖传递彼此的味道，交叠的呼吸逐渐沉重。

血腥味唤醒了兽的天性。

  
被干的噗啾噗啾的小穴费力的吞吃着肉棒，小腹处酸胀的感觉快让藤丸立香哭出来。“太满了……”她哭诉道，从者温柔的肏弄反而让她害怕起来，半小时的补魔长的远远看不到尽头。还不止这样，光是冠状部位填进来的充足感就让她喉头发涩，之后、之后再射出来……翻滚的精液咕噜咕噜渗入子宫……

  
“噫呀……哈……拜托……拜托停下来吧……”即使她再次祈求，恩奇都也没有遵从这样的命令。淫荡的幻想反而让紧绷的身体更加敏感，肉芽被重重摩擦过时电流在全身漾开，藤丸立香多希望自己能投过去一个愤恨的眼神，然而她发现自己做不到，甚至她的身体渴望被这样粗暴的对待。

  
“我一直都想和master做这样的事啊，您是知道呢，还是刻意忽略了？您真狡猾，我一直在按照您的意思，保持着‘自我’……好不容易有一点成长的感觉了……”

  
侧头看去，恩奇都的眼睛仍然明澈如镜。藤丸立香盯着他的嘴开开合合，意识逐渐涣散，熟悉的语句也变得如此费解。她区分不出少年究竟说了什么，只知道他情况乐观。后背好凉，她弓着背想减少接触面积，收紧的小腹却更加死死的套着性器。

  
“请呼唤我的名字，master。”

 

“嗯……哈……恩奇都……哈……顶到里面了……呜……”

  
回应他的是支离破碎的呻吟，这真是再好不过了。用这副身体能更好的禁锢御主，不仅是因为狭小又封闭的空间让她根本无处可逃，逆向的身高差给予了他得天独厚的优势。下克上侵犯着对方，少女动情的样子一览无余。明明是他环抱着御主，倒像是自己被嵌入这副肉体当中，肌肤与肌肤相贴着融合在一起。他伏在藤丸立香的胸口，隔着绵软的胸部听着鼓噪的心跳。

  
肉棒维持之前抽插的速度，只是这次带点胡搅蛮缠的意味，他不希望肉穴习惯这种特别优待，那会少了很多乐趣。御主抚摸着恩奇都的脸，像是默许又像是纵容，不论哪一种都让人心甘情愿的溺毙其中。藤丸立香的动作是那么轻，这让险些让他以为自己是沐浴在阳光下的雏鸟，她用指腹揉着他的耳垂，动作转瞬即逝，像砂一样从脖颈滑到锁骨，然后环上他的背脊。

  
“停、停不下来了啊……唔……好舒服……”

  
是压迫感。不是指气场而是指肉体，少年更显纤细的身体与她紧密结合，一次比一次插的更深，缓缓拉出又推入的娇媚穴肉很好的证明了这一点，湿漉漉的小穴也不停的取悦着对方。恩奇都比任何时候都要耐心，不被满足的阳具涨的更大，如果不是如此丰沛的蜜汁充分润滑了内壁，她简直怀疑自己会在一开始就被快感与疼痛折磨的晕过去。  
绿发的从者大约也被这奇妙的体验所折服了吧。清楚的感受到蠕动的穴肉是如何爱抚着阳物，越来越多湿滑的汁液淋遍柱身，热情的邀请他往秘处翻搅。他堪堪克制着自己的欲望，少女身上被凌虐后的潮红正火一样灼烧着理智，在香甜的吐息下他难以找到平衡。

  
不明白……

  
御主、master、藤丸立香……

  
尽管这里光线昏暗，尽管没有用魔力强化视力，橙发少女的模样依旧清晰的烙印在视网膜上。这副失神的样子是为精心他准备的——有那么多从者可以目睹她的勇敢与坚强，可以安慰她不必因为意外产生的伤口内疚哭泣，可只有他一个人能窥见此般隐秘又淫乱的表情，他一人独吞。

  
少年笑起来，御主很听话的在迎合着他的动作，压抑着自己的低吟声。她的脖颈因此向后仰去，如同天鹅那样绷着，肉穴里越来越重的研磨使呼吸加速。他愿意这样一直注视着藤丸立香，有意义也好，无意义也罢，这世上除了挚友以外竟然还有能让他全盘接受的东西，光是想到这一点就足以让他欣喜，从她那儿获得的魔力也更加汹涌的流过来。  
现在她喘息的声音更小了，高强度的性爱会让她累得迷迷糊糊，浑身酥软的没有骨头。顾忌御主的体力，恩奇都把她放在座圈上，捏着她过于用力而开始酸胀的小腿。他皱眉，这场对于从者而言必要的补魔似乎消耗了她太多的体力，比他预计的多的多。或许在此时中断也不错，储备的魔力足够让他的机能维持一会儿巅峰状态，清理掉麻烦物后再邀功请赏也不错。

  
这方寸之间根本无法让手脚施展开来，容纳下两个人实在太难了。藤丸立香黏糊糊的脑子里也腾不出地方再思考自己的处境。大张着双腿，两片水泽莹润的肉唇再也包裹不住充血挺立的蜜豆，下边的小穴一边滴滴答答留着水一边收缩，似乎期待着再次被填满。

  
恩奇都想了又想，这场追逐游戏将会以他大获全胜终结，藤丸立香是只疲惫的母兽，他不忍心现在就宣告自己的支配权。

“不必顾及我”，御主的声音非常沙哑，“如果我能帮上忙就好了……”

  
他想说她一直都帮得上忙，就算她的资质比神代的任何一位居民都要平庸，她也仍然是一位杰出的御主，又耀眼，又可爱。

  
他可不想把少女分享出去。

  
口鼻被迅速捂上，空气清新剂也被打翻在地，藤丸立香看着恩奇都迅速按下冲水按钮，她迷茫的望着自己的从者。绿发的少年干脆紧紧的抱着她，胸乳都被挤压的变形，“别出声。”身体本来已经很敏感，这番动作激起了压力感应，小腹痉挛，甬道收缩，透明的淫液又滴落下来。

  
恩奇都简直拿她毫无办法。他吻着少女含泪的眼睛，用自己的气息包裹她，他无声说着不要怕。

  
隔壁传来男人的咒骂声。金属皮带解开，衣料摩擦，男人低喘着，很快化为一声长叹。

  
浓烈的味道让藤丸立香意识到发生了什么。

  
“嗯，就在刚才，那边有个男人想象着‘立香’自慰，然后射精了。”

  
恩奇都实事求是的话叫她有些害怕，她不知道这里有没有摄像头，不知道那个男人听到了多少，不知道还会不会再有人进来。从者身上干净又温暖的味道使她越加觉得自己下流，嫌弃在这里补魔是个微不足道的借口，其实早就不顾后果不顾一切想要做，不知廉耻。她开始讨厌自己了。

  
他发誓刚刚只是个意外。一直酝酿着该如何传达自己感情的他根本没有那种恶趣味，不管别人再怎么开玩笑说御主勇敢大胆男友力十足，她本质上还是个小姑娘，甚至比一般姑娘来的更加纤细敏感，在摸爬滚打里学着把感情和理智一分为二。

  
他不知道要怎样回应他的master，他想他得再努力点。“您不必内疚或者厌恶……”

  
少年抵着她的额头，带一层不明阴翳的眼睛里一丝不苟的只有少女的倒影。藤丸立香的体温甚至比他还要低，不知是因为吹了太多空调还是失去了太多的魔力，他便把她往自己的怀里赶。她的整个身体都在颤抖，因此恩奇都慢慢抚摸着她的脊背，就像她照顾自己那样，否则他会觉得自己除了战斗以外没有什么再能为她做的了。

  
性器在穴口打转，硕大的前端饱浸蜜汁后再度破开甬道，内壁一如既往的立刻开始吮吸起来。说起来他自己也真是够任性，已经戳到宫口的软肉，却还坚持再向前顶弄一番，前端更窄的花径尚且生涩，被打开后只知箍着肉棒吞吐。 虽说藤丸立香基本承受的住，这种充斥野性的肏干依旧太过激烈，她每次都死死的环住少年的脖颈，像奶猫一样呻吟着。褶皱被推拉扯平，外加甬道被彻彻底底完全占有，隔着皮肤都能看到性器的轮廓，想必内部早就融为与从者契合的形状了。

  
御主没法挣扎求饶，只要遇上恩奇都，丢盔卸甲的总是她这一方。双腿架起并弯折，半躺的姿势很方便他进来，光是听着下体淫糜的水声就让她脸红心跳。被恩奇都啃咬过的地方留下浅浅牙印，她总弄不明白为什么他会和野兽似的执着，红肿在周围的皮肤扩散，一并灼烧。所以，如果这家伙是酒，自己就是火焰吧，不是熄灭，而是还未被点燃。  
快感的浪潮一波一波接连涌来，藤丸立香费力的抬手摸了摸少年的头发，轻轻吻了吻他的唇珠。御主充满情欲的橙色眼睛非常美丽。

  
“请让我坦白吧”，恩奇都舔舔嘴唇，说这话时他自己都吓了一跳。他没有隐瞒过什么，而且好多事情他根本无从解释。“我只是在赌幻灵的扭曲……”彻底放弃组织语句，无视逻辑中包含谬误，“赌它带来一个成长的可能，赌能认识到对您的感情的同时不必再克制它，以及……”  
“以及，赌这昙花一现永不消失……”


End file.
